


Excuses

by Settiai



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: sunday100, Drabble, F/F, Implied Character Death, One Shot, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-13
Updated: 2003-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn always makes excuses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuses

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in high school. Don't judge me.

As Faith's tongue forces itself into her mouth, roughly playing with her own, Dawn can't help but let out a quiet moan. The dark-haired Slayer touches her in ways that is almost primal, sending waves of electricity running through her body with every stroke, and her tongue is now seductively making its way across her breasts. "Buffy..."

A jolt of pain shoots through her, but she quickly forces it away. Thousands of excuses run through her mind, and like always she listens to them without question.

Faith's still grieving.

I'm too much like Buffy.

Someday she'll call out my name.


End file.
